Saving the Future (One Movie at a Time)
by Spottedmask12
Summary: The fates gather our beloved Descendants' characters to watch their movies and change the future for the better. Secrets will be revealed and hopefully the Isle of the Lost will be changed for the good of all the children there. The VKs will learn to be nice and the AKs will learn to have fun and "be evil" once a while. Everything will change. Will it be for better or for worse?
1. Introduction

**CH.1: Introductions**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's SpottedMask12 here with a new story, I know it has been a while. If you have read any of my other stories, I want you to know that I have not abandoned them. I will be working on them just not regularly. This story has been in my head for a while especially since the new Descendants 2 movie premiered on Disney Channel. I hope you all enjoy. None of the character are mine, they all belong to Disney. All the bold is the movie.**

Ben stood in the sitting room of the palace and gazed at the Isle of the Lost wondering how the children there felt. Deserted. Isolated. Alone. As he waited for his fitting for his coronation outfit to be done a flash of light blinded him. When he regained his sight, he was no longer in the sitting room. Instead he was in a comfortable looking room with multiple couches. To his surprise there were many other people in the room, including his parents. Ben noticed besides his parents there was many other people he recognized as well in the room. His girlfriend, Audrey, and her parents, Arora and Phillip, his best friend, Chad, and his parents, Cinderella and Charming, Lonnie and her parents, Mulan and Shang, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jane and her mother, Fairy Godmother, Doug, Snow White, Florian (Snow White's husband), and Dude the dog were all also in the room. There were four kids Ben did not recognize as well. All four were wearing leather and were eyeing the rest of the people in the room suspiciously.

Before anyone could start to freak out a screen came down from the ceiling and had written on it, "The fates want you to learn the future so that a brighter future can come. This screen is about to play your future. Introduce yourselves to each other but hold your judgement until you have seen the entire movie that is about to be shown. No time will pass now that you are in the room. You can get anything you want by just asking for it except for weapons. There is to be no fighting. Have fun!"

Everyone stared around in shock until Ben said, "Well I guess I will start the introductions. Hi, I am Ben son of King Beast and Queen Belle." Ben then took a seat on a dark blue couch in the room.

Belle decided to go next, "I am Queen Belle," she said before joining her son on the couch.

Beast then said, "I am King Beast," before he joined his family on the couch.

Audrey smiled and giggled, "I am Audrey, daughter of Queen Arora and King Phillip and Ben's girlfriend. She smirked at the others in the room before settling next to Ben on the couch.

Audrey's parents went next, "I am Queen Arora," "and I am King Phillip." They both said before sitting in two dark blue arm chairs next to the couch their daughter was situated on.

The introductions continued like normal until they got to four kids in leather. The first to introduce herself was the girl in the blue dress with the black and blue hair. "I am Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter," She said smirking at Snow White, Prince Florian, and Doug. They gasped as she turned and sat in the purple and green couch in the room.

Next up was the tallest male who had long dark brown hair and tan skin. "The name's Jay, the son of Jaffar," He smirked at Aladdin and Jasmine as they looked at him in fear before turning and siting himself next to Evie on one side.

Next was the smallest kid and the palest. He had black and white hair. "My name is Carlos, son of Cr-Cruella DeVil," He stuttered before almost running to the sofa where his friends sat. Evie moved over so he could sit between her and Jay.

Last up was the other girl. She had purple hair and a leather jacket on. She smirked at the people from Auradon, "I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent." She laughed at the looks of terror sent towards her from almost everyone in the room. The only one who didn't seem scared of her was Ben and she stared at him in astonishment.

"Hmm," Mal thought, "Looks like one of them isn't so much of a prissy prince as expected." She settled on the couch on Evie's other side.

The words on the screen changed to new ones, "Now that everyone has a seat and knows who everyone is, let's start the show."

The first scene appeared on the screen and people jumped as a book opened up to show a tablet and a finger swatted the starting screen away as Mal's voice began to narrate.

 **Mal: Once upon a time long, long ago, well more like twenty years ago, Belle married her beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends.**

"Six thousand?" The villain kids remarked incredulous.

"Yup," Belle said smiling unsurely at the children. She would save her judgement until the very end like the screen said to.

 **Mal: 'laughs' Big cake! (as she swipes down a cake that seems to rise from the tablet).**

Everyone laughs with Mal

"It was," Belle agrees with Mal's assessment.

 **Mal: Yeah…so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks (shows the four kids on the purple and green couch's parents).**

Carlos tries to suppress a shudder as he sees his mother's form, but everyone in the room catches it making the Kings and Queens as well as Fairy Godmother worry about what could have caused his reaction.

 **Mal: and basically, all the really interesting people…**

"Not true," Audrey and Chad protested.

The villain kids exchange looks before chorusing, "It is true," causing Audrey and Chad to pout.

 **Mal: and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No Wifi. No way out.**

All the Auradon people look shocked at how the Isle looks. "This isn't how the Isle used to look." Beast muttered.

"Really, because it's been this way our whole lives and Carlos is the youngest at just turned fifteen," Mal snarked at the King, "Seems you should be checking on the Isle more often." She glared at Beast for all the misery they had suffered on the Isle.

 **Mal: Or so I thought.**

"There is no way out," Beast roared.

"Then how are we here," Evie challenged, "We were on the Isle just a few minutes ago and now we are here." No one was able to answer her.

 **Mal: Hang on you are about to meet us, but first this happened.**

Everyone waited impatiently to find out what was going to happen next.


	2. Ben's Proclamation

**Ch.2: Ben's Proclamation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Descendants. It all belongs to Disney. The movie will be in bold. -Spottedmask12**

Everyone watched on, curious, as the view of the isle turned into an image through a window which Prince Ben was peering out of. Ben gasped, "Wait, that was happening right before I got transported here!"

"So, we can conclude, we are being shown the very near future," Lonnie commented.

"Yes dear," Fairy Godmother cooed.

"Oh, look at you Benny-Boo, so handsome!" Audrey simpered.

The villain kids all snickered, "Benny-boo!" Ben blushed at their teasing.

 **The royal tailor moved Ben's arm out to measure it. "Sleeve," He muttered before turning Ben's head and saying, "Head." As the tailor checked the measurement, King Beast and Queen Belle walked into the room, arm and arm.**

 **King Beast: How is it possible that you are going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

"Dad!" Ben groaned as everyone in the room laughed at King Beast's antics.

 **Queen Belle: He's turning sixteen, dear! (Belle admonished Beast, patting his arm lightly.)**

 **Ben: Hey Pops! (Ben smiled at his parents as the tailor wrote down his measurements.)**

 **King Beast: Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned King! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two!**

"Hello, you married me at twenty-eight!" Belle scowled at her husband as he cowered away from his angry wife."

"Ooooh, the King is in the dog house!" Jay joked making the room laugh.

 **Queen Belle stopped folding laundry to chide her husband: (sigh) Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight.**

"Belle, stop repeating yourself," Snow White teased her friend.

 **King Beast: Well, it was either you or a teapot. (He winked at his son.)**

"Why, you!" Belle exclaimed angrily, hitting King Beast lightly on the shoulder.

"Relax," Beast laughed, "I am sure I am joking."

 **Ben chuckled and smiled at his parent's antics. At Belle's offended look, Beast muttered, "Kidding." (He raised his eyebrows at his son as Belle turned away.)**

 **Ben: Mom, Dad… (as Ben started to move forward, the tailor stopped him.) I've chosen my first official proclamation.**

"Ooooh, I can't wait to hear it, Honey!" Belle gushed excited.

Ben looked a little nervous knowing that no one in the room was going to like what he had been thinking about.

 **King Beast and Queen Belle gave each other shocked and happy looks.**

 **Ben: I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon!**

The room exploded into noise! "WHAT!" King Beast roared.

Ben looked nervous, but didn't back down, "I feel like they have been abandoned. They are being punished for events that they were not even born for! We are judging them on their parent's mistakes and that is not fair!"

"They are the children of villains, what do you think they have been taught to do?!" Chad exclaimed with others from Auradon nodding with him. The villain kids were watching this argument in shock. This Prince wanted to give them another chance to be something other than evil. No one had ever given them a second chance or thought they could be anything other than evil. This Prince confused them.

"Benny-boo, I think you should reconsider this," Audrey cooed at him.

"I won't," Ben said determined, "I believe they deserve a second chance."

Before Beast could speak up again Belle said, "Remember, I gave you a second chance." That quieted down all the other protests from the people from Auradon.

The people from Auradon turned towards the kids from the Isle to see the stunned looks on their faces before Evie's face melted into a stunning smile.

"Dizzy and I have always wanted to go to Auradon!" She squealed.

Mal looked slightly disgusted, "But there's going to be so many prissy, pink princesses!"

"Hey!" Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane yelled looking offended.

"Not all princesses like and wear pink!" Lonnie added.

Carlos looked a little scared, "But they have dogs in Auradon, Mom says they are vicious pack animals who eat kids who do not behave." He said shuddering and staring fearfully at Dude.

Ben took pity on Carlos and said quietly, "Carlos most dogs are not like that. Here hold, Dude." Ben started to bring Dude over to Carlos when all of the villain kids suddenly closed rank around the small boy.

"Sorry, Prince, but until we know for sure we can trust you, you are not getting anywhere near Carlos." Mal said narrowing her eyes at Ben.

Ben nodded and sat back down and the villain kids relaxed. The screen unpaused the movie now that everyone had calmed down again.

 **King Beast and Belle have shocked expressions and Belle drops the piece of clothing she is holding in her hands.**

 **Ben: Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned!**

"That's because we have been," Mal commented snidely. The people from Auradon were silent.

 **King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies living among us? (Pointing out the window at the island)**

 **Ben: We start out with a few, at first. Only the ones who need our help the most.**

"None of us need help!" Mal glared at the prince.

"Really," Ben questioned, "Because all of you are too skinny to be healthy and seem to not be able to relax.I believe you do need help."

The villain kids all glared at him, "We aren't weak, therefor we do not need your help." Jay growled.

"Needing help doesn't make you weak," Fairy Godmother said softly. The villain kids didn't answer and turned back to the movie.

 **Belle nodded at her son.**

 **Ben: I've already chosen them.**

 **King Beast: Have you? (Beast said in a challenging tone.)**

 **Belle grabbed Beast's arm: I gave you a second chance.**

"Belle, stop repeating yourself!" Snow White said laughing.

 **Belle turned to Ben: Who were their parents?**

 **Ben: Cruella DeVil**

Carlos looked up at that. "Wait, you are bringing me over first?!"

Ben smiled at the younger boy, "Yes."

Carlos smiled, but then his smile faded," Mother will never allow me to go." He muttered sadly.

 **Ben: Jaffar**

Jay looked up, "Yes! So many new things to steal!" All the Auradon people glared at him and checked their pockets. "Oh, please," Jay laughed, "You guys would be too easy. I need a challenge," Jay turned to Carlos, "Don't worry your mom will be convinced to let you go if my father lets me go." Jay smiled and ruffled Carlos' hair.

 **Ben: Evil Queen**

"YES!" Evie squealed! She ran over to Ben and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Ben laughed and hugged her back, "You are welcome."

Evie returned to her seat, smiling widely, not noticing the glare she was getting from Audrey. Mal noticed, however, and sent her own glare right back at Audrey making the princess sink a little in fear.

 **Ben took a breath before saying the last name: And Maleficent**

"Ugh! Great, you had to say her name!" Mal groaned, "I wonder what evil my mother will wish us to do?"

"Mal, don't spoil the mood," Evie chided.

"The only reason my mother would let us go is if she had a plan." Mal explained.

The people from Auradon looked a little scared at that.

 **The tailor gasped in fear.**

 **King Beast yelled: Maleficent!**

 **Belle looked on, slightly fearful.**

 **King Beast: She is the worst villain in the land!**

"Well, I hope my mom never sees this. Her ego is big enough as it is." Mal groaned.

 **Ben: Dad, just hear me out here.**

 **King Beast: I won't hear of it. (The tailor nodded gratefully.) They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!**

 **Ben: Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad. (Ben said pleadingly.)**

"Wow, those are great puppy dog eyes," Evie said admiringly, "Almost better than mine and Carlos'!"

 **Belle sends King Beast a look as King Beast considers what his son said.**

 **King Beast: I suppose that the children are innocent.**

"YES!" Evie screamed, "Prince Ben convinced him, we will be coming to Auradon!"

"Yea," Mal said unenthusiastically.

 **King Beast walks away and Belle walks up to her son and straightens his suit: Well done.**

 **Belle smiles and Ben and he grins back.**

 **Belle walks over to King Beast and takes his arm: Shall we?**

 **Ben glances out at the Isle and music begins to play.**

"Oooh, looks like we are next up," Evie smiled.

"Yup," Mal smirked at the Auradon kids, "Watch and see who the cool kids are."


	3. Rotten to the Core

**Ch.3: Rotten to the Core**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long break. I'm just very busy. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! -Spottedmask12**

The people from Auradon got their first real look of the life on the isle as they see the broken and rundown buildings come into view. They also see the back of a purple haired girl spray painting Long Live Evil on the side of a building.

"Mal, that's you," Evie gasped. Mal looked on dispassionately.

 **Mal continued spray painting the building before turning to face the camera: They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. That makes me glad.**

"You have a pretty singing voice," Ben commented.

"Thanks." Mal replied.

 **Jay appears crouching on a ledge: A dirty no good, down to the bone. (He climbs down a ladder.) Your worst nightmare, can't take me home. (Pushes open a door that a woman comes out of staring at him distrustfully.)**

 **Evie walks up onto a table that people are eating on: So, I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love. (She flirts with one of the guys at the table.**

"That's a double negative," Fairy Godmother said sounding scandalized.

The villain kids looked at her weirdly, "So?" They questioned her.

She sputtered not knowing how to respond to that.

 **Carlos climbs out of a window: They think I'm callous, a low life hood. (he steels a rag from a worker.) I feel so useless (He catches an apple thrown by a little girl in the air and takes a bite before tossing it back.) Misunderstood.**

"That was mean to steal that apple from the little girl," Cinderella said.

Carlos shrugged, "It was probably the only food I was going to get that day."

The rest of the room went dead silent at that, staring at the villain kids in shock.

 **Mal & Evie: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, (Shows Mal and Evie stalking up an alley way and Jay balancing on a beam) Who's the baddest of them all (Jay does a backflip off the beam onto the ground below.) (Carlos starts jumping onto some people's beds in a shelter while they are lying in them) Welcome to my wicked world… (Carlos smirks as he leaves the building, and Jay slides down a ramp) Wicked world. (The villain kids meet up at a chain link fence door and pull on it as they sing.)**

 **Villain Kids: I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?**

"Umm… everybody?" Doug said before cowering as Jay glared at him.

 **Villain Kids: I'm nothing like the kid, like the kid next door.**

"That's certainly true," Audrey sneered at the Villain Kids.

"Audrey!" Arora scolded. Audrey pouted as she was yelled at.

 **Villain Kids: I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the… I'm rotten to the core.**

 **The villain kids start banging on pots, pans, and pipes like they are drums. Jay yells, Mal laughs, Evie smirks, and Carlos laughs as they bang on the pipes.**

"That looks like fun," Ben said grinning at the villain kids. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Not so much a prissy prince, are you?" Mal questioned, and turned away not expecting an answer.

"Nope, I am not a prissy prince." Ben smirked at Mal.

 **Mal (walking through some gypsy stalls): Call me a schemer, call me a freak**

"It's not right for you or anyone else to call you a freak," Belle said sadly looking at the villains with pity shinning in her eyes.

"We don't need you pity!" Mal snapped.

"No, but you have it regardless," Belle responded.

 **Mal (sprays her signature M in purple spray paint on a curtain sheet before drawing it back to reveal someone in the bathtub): How can you say that? I'm just unique.**

"That was not nice," Fairy Godmother admonished. The villain kids ignored her.

 **Jay: Call me a traitor, ain't got your back? (Steals a lamp from some people having tea) Are we not friends? What's up with that?**

 **Evie (Moving through scarves): So, I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. (Steals a guy's scarf) I broke your heart. I made you hurt.**

"Do you always use your looks to get away with stealing?" Snow White asked appalled.

Evie nodded, "That's what mom taught me to do. The only things important in life are looks and wealth. She taught me that I need good looks to snag a wealthy prince."

"What about intelligence?" Fairy Godmother asked aghast.

"Mom doesn't care about intelligence," Evie responded with a shrug.

 **Carlos (Jumping on tables and kicking a barrel full of apples over before throwing a bucket on a person's head, then he does a cool move to swing down from the tables): The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is…**

"What are you doing? That is a waste of food!" Fairy Godmother asked.

Carlos looked confused, "But people will still eat it, so no food has been wasted." He replied timidly.

"But… but it has been on the dirty floor. That is not sanitary!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

"Look Lady," Jay scowled, "No one cares in the isle. There is barely any food. You eat what you can get, not matter where it has been.

The Auradonians looked horrified at that reveal.

 **All: You ain't seen nothing yet! (Evil chuckling)**

Audrey and Chad shivered and glared at the villain kids.

 **Mal and Evie (Looking down from a balcony): Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all. (Carlos meet Jay in a workshop.) Welcome to my wicked world. (Carlos spins a beam that Jay hangs from.) Wicked world.**

 **The girls join the boys outside in the alley. They start a street dance mob with other isle kids. Jay laughs and yells yeah! Evie says toodaloo. Mal chuckles and Carlos yells yeah.**

"Those are some cool moves. Could you teach them to me?" Ben asked the villain kids.

Mal glanced at him and smirked, "You sure you got what it takes, Princy?"

Ben grinned at her, "I am up for the challenge."

Mal stared at him thoughtfully before saying, "Maybe later." Ben grinned like he won the lottery.

 **Jay (with the others singing back up): I'm rotten to the core (core) core. I'm rotten to the core (core). Who could ask for more (more). I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core). I'm rotten to the (the…) I'm rotten to the core.**

 **Song finishes and all the kids strike a cool pose. Mal blows a strand of hair out of her face and smirks. A mother pulls her baby in a wagon pass the kids. Mal walks up to the wagon and steals the lollipop that the child is holding. All the older kids laugh as the baby pouts and the mother keeps on moving. Mal licks the lollipop and holds it above her head like it is a trophy.**

"That was a really mean thing to do," Belle said looking at Mal disappointingly. Mal actually squirmed a bit at the look on the Queen's face. She was making her fell guilty. _Why am I feeling guilty? I do not usually feel anything when I steal. How can she make me feel guilty?_

Fairy Godmother stared aghast at the four villain kids. She was speechless from what she saw.

 **Two big thugs approached the teens. It appeared they were hiding someone behind them.**

Mal paled slightly at the sight of the thugs.

"Who are they?" Ben asked, "And who is hiding behind them."

"You don't want to know," Mal whispered and the adults all stared at the screen in apprehension. If Mal didn't like who it was, they could bet that they would hate this mysterious figure.


End file.
